


Dude/Baby

by StoriomaniacGirl1



Category: Book - Fandom, I Am Princess X - Cheri Priest
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Marriage, One Shot, Short, first fanfic in this fandom, go, i don’t know I just really want this to be canon, one shots, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriomaniacGirl1/pseuds/StoriomaniacGirl1
Summary: One shots of May and Trick throughout their life. May and Libby stay best friends, Trick and Jackdaw get a bit closer (but let’s be honest, how close are those two ever gonna get?). Lots of fluff. I promise the fanfic is better then the description!





	Dude/Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfic in the fandom, which is super exciting. I just read this and really shipped these two! Thanks for reading!

       May looked up from her newest piece for her Fiction Writing classas she heard the fifth bang on her apartment door. She didn’t answer. If it was who she thought it was, she didn’t want to see them. She was embarrassed enough as it was, she didn’t need Trick talking to her about it. 

       Rejecting Lucas today at lunch had been hard enough when he was just sweet, when he turned into a complete jerk it got complicated. May met Lucas a few weeks ago in her psychology class when they were paired together for a poster project. He started flirting with her a few days in. For a moment in time, she thought she might like him. Then Libby told her about all of things she’d heard about him. Let’s just say they weren’t good. May never expected Lucas to turn his mean streak on her.

       That day at lunch, Lucas came the table May, Libby and Trick were sitting at. At first, he just asked her out politely. She told him she was sorry, but she didn’t like him that way and she hoped this didn’t hurt him too badly. Then he got mad. _Why not?_  He had asked her  _why not?_  She said again, more coolly this time, that she only like him as a friend. He had grabbed her arm then, a crazed look in his eyes.  _It’s because of Trick,_ Libby had said,  _May’s in love with Trick_. May had given Libby a death glare. She needed saving, but she really didn’t want Trick finding out like this. But thank God, it got Lucas to go away. 

That would have been fine, it would have been successful if five minutes after Lucas left Trick hadn’t asked her if it was true that she was in love with him. It would’ve been fine if May hadn’t been able to do anything but look away and blush.  _Dude,_ she had said to him.  _Well? Is it?_ Trick insisted. If May had bothered to look up, she would have seen his grin. But she didn’t. It was embarrassing, really, being a Junior in college and still being this worried about the guy she liked.

“May!” Trick knocked on the door again, “let me in!”

”Go away Trick!” 

He heard it a lot quieter then she said it because she was in the bedroom of the apartment he was outsider the front door of.

”Why would you leave your door open?” 

May heard the door open and footsteps enter the living room.  _Dammit._

“Where are you even?”

”Dude, it’s a three room apartment I’ve been living in for two years. How do you not know how to find the bedroom?”

”I know how to find the bedroom,” Trick grumbled as he stepped into the doorway. May laughed. “I do need to talk with you, though.”

May fixed her eyes on the screen of her computer. “About what?” She pursed her lips, hoping he would just ignore earlier today. As much as she was in love with him, she couldn’t bare to lose him as a friend if he found out. 

“You know what about, May,” he took a few steps closer to the edge of May’s bad where where she was sitting, “It’s about what happened today at lunch.”

”I know,” May looked up at him. Her eyes were shining. Not in the romantic way when you’re out in the moonlit mountains — in the sad way where you’re trying not to talk just to hold back the tears.

Trick rushed to make the final few steps until he was sitting next to her on the bed. “Why are you sad?” His voice is less concerned then she thought it would be and more confused.

”Because,” May wiped a teardrop off her cheek, “I don’t want this to be over.”

”Over?”

”Over.”

”Hey,” Trick grinned at her, “maybe over will be our always.”

”How do you know about that reference?”

”You told to watch it, remember?”

”Yeah,” May laughed. She wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but it didn’t seem to be bad. “I just never though you’d actually watch it.”

”I am offended,” Trick gasped, slapping his hand over his heart, “how could you think so little of me! I will never speak to you again!”

With that, May’s laughing eyes sobered up. “But really, Trick. What about lunch?” Trick paused, silent for too long. “I’ll answer any of your questions, I promise.” She reached out to lay her hand on top of his. For a split second she thought he was pulling away, but then he just turned his hand over and linked his fingers with hers (very few people got to see this side of Trick. He didn’t trust that easily. But May we his person, and he was hers). 

“Alright,” He nodded, “is it true what Libby said? About... about you being in love with me?”

”Well...”

”May, you said you’d answer my questions.”

”Okay, fine. Yes, it’s true?”

”Oh?”

”Yeah. Yeah, okay, I love you. There, I said it. So what? It doesn’t-“

Trick cupped her face with his hand, brushing her cheek with his thumb. 

“I love you, too, Baby.”

”I distinctly remember a time I told you not to call me ‘Baby.’”

”And I distinctly remember my answer being that I would stop calling you ‘baby’ when you stopped calling me ‘dude.’”

“Not. Gonna. Happen, _dude._ ” May chuckled. The last time she had been this happy she had been writing with Libby. But this... this was a different kind of happy.

”Mind if I kiss you?” Trick leaned in until their noses were touching. May close her eyes.

”Not at all.”

And so he did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review! Constructive criticism welcome, but no mean comments.


End file.
